Turles invasion!
by bopdog111
Summary: A sequel to 'Human and Dragovian vs Saiyan.' Before Christmas Turles and his crew are trying to avenge Raditz. Daken and the others must stop them from reaching Alistair II. Even their friends are going to help defeat these invaders. Can Daken, Angelo, Yangus, Jessica, Bangers, Alistair II, and the others defeat the Turles Crusher Corps? Requested by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint.


**A sequel yo everyone!**

 **Daken: Bopdog111 does not own DBZ or DQ but Greymon Leader Batx Flashpoint owned my name and Alistair II.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **At the Kingdom of Troden 5 months later!**

Everyone was celebrating Raditz's defeat and Marcello came back. Even Clavius and Charmles came. Inside Daken and Jessica were dancing with each other. Yangus and Red are also doing that. Angelo and Marcello with his arm healed and a hand from Raditz's pod were just sitting together.

Medea and Trode were with them. As for Alistair II well he was sitting alone depressed. Even though he got credit since he defeated Raditz he was still shy without his parents. Somebody tapped Alistair II's shoulder he looked over to find a boy who is seven he has spiky black hair. He is most commonly seen wearing a trademark orange gi over a dark blue long-sleeve undershirt along with dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. He originally wore a blue obi over his waist. He has a cheerful face on.

"Hey there what's wrong?" The boy ask. "My parents are enjoying themselfs." Alistair II said. "My mother and brother too. Hey you want to come with me? Me and my best buddy loved making new friends." The boy said. Alistair II nodded. "Hey Trunks!" The boy called out. Then another boy came he has lavender hair color and blue eyes. He has his own eye shape, facial features and tanned skin. He is wearing a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands and golden boots.

His face is only dead serious. "Goten what is it?" Trunks ask as he crosses his arms. "I made a new friend." Goten said as he patted Alistair II's head. After Trunks looked at Alistair II he only ask "A four year old Goten? Really?" "Not just a four year old Trunks he is a Dragovian!" Goten said as he points at Alistair II ears.

"I don't care if he's a Dragovian his ears are getting on my nerves. Get lost!" Trunks yelled as he pushed Alistair II off his seat shocking Goten. Alistair II holding his head on a bump and bleeding a bit is about to cry. "Don't start that." Trunks said. Alistair II didn't stop. "Don't you do it you midget!" Trunks yelled. Then after a couple of sobs and closing his eyes he is crying real loud. "Trunks what's wrong with you!?" Goten ask in anger.

"Like i said he's ears are getting on my-" Trunks begins when he turned he saw Goten isn't with him "-nerves?" Trunks finshed. Hearing Alistair II crying Daken told Jessica to wait where she is and went to where he is. When he found him he saw Trunks with Alistair II crying real loud with his head bleeding. "HEY!" Daken yelled catching Trunks' attention. After Alistair II saw Daken he sobbed "Daddy!" Daken walked over and picked Alistair II up as Trunks tried to sneak away.

"What's wrong?" Daken ask as he gave Alistair II a medical herb. "That boy pushed me off my seat." Alistair II sobbed as he pointed at Trunks. Daken with anger on his face grabbed Trunks arm. "Hey!" Trunks said as he tries to squirm out. "Let's go find your parents." Daken said as he walked with him. Soon Daken found a woman who has her hair cut short wearing white shorts, blue socks, blue and orange shoes and a blue shirt that leaves her shoulders exposed underneath an open white coat. With a man who is wearing a business suit, with pants, spiky black hair, and scars.

Daken tapped the woman's shoulder getting her to turned around. "Uh hi?" The woman said as she noticed the angry face Daken is making at her. "I belive this kid is yours?" Daken ask as he gave Trunks to her. "Trunks? What did he do?" The woman ask. "He pushed my son of his seat." Daken said. "WHAT!? TRUNKS!" Trunks' mother yelled as Trunks yelp in fear he tried to run but his mother grabbed his ear. "So sorry. Come on Yamcha were leaving." Trunks' mother said as she pulled Trunks by his ear.

"So sorry about that hope your son isn't to hurt." Yamcha said. "You should teach your son to behave." Daken said as Yamcha nodded and left. Yangus saw Daken and Alistair II he went to them and said "OY GUV'!" catching his attention. "Guv' how com' you and Jessica aren' with eachothe'?" Yangus ask. "Have to deal with a bully who pushed Alistair off his seat." Daken answered.

"Oh. Wel' Jess is lookin' for ya." Yangus said. After he left Jessica walked behind Daken and tapped his shoulder making him jumped. Daken turned around and saw Jessica chuckling. "Man. You scared the wits out of me Jess." Daken said as Jessica looked at them. "It's sort of like payback for what you did to me three months ago Drake." Jessica said.

"I kept saying i'm sorry." Daken said blushing at the nickname Jessica just gave him. "Apologys kept being denied." Jessica said. "ACK!" A voice said and the next thing Daken knew he fell to the floor with Alistair II landed on his chest as a foot stepped on Daken's face. "ACK! ACK! A LIZARD! WHO BROUGHT THE LIZARD HERE!?" The voice said. Daken got up and saw Charmles with a face of horror on him.

"Charmles how many times do i have to tell you? Lizards don't harm people!" Daken said. "Shut up Bacon! You know i hate lizards and it's pronounced 'Charm-Lay!" Charmles yelled. "It's Daken! DAKEN! NOT 'BACON' YOU FOOL! YOU NEED TO FACE YOUR FEARS OR ELSE YOU'LL NEVER BE KING! LIKE WHEN YOU REPLACED THE ARGON HEART WE HELPED YOU COLLECT WITH THE ONE FROM THE SHOP BACK AT ARGONIA!" Daken yelled at Charmles.

"Alright! Alright! No need for more fighting!" King Clavius said as he walks in front of the princes. "Daken are you trying to get arrested?" Angelo whispered. "Seriously Daken you need to chill." Cash said as Carrie walked beside him. "Whatever." Daken said as he walked away. "Does anyone else noticed something strange about Daken?" Marcello ask. "I only noticed he has been serious ever since that Raditz fellow invaded." Red said.

"He's been like that i mean 7 more months until this Nappa and Vegeta gets here. He has been in non-stop training in the Dragovian sanctuary to get ready." Jessica said as she made a sad face. "And Christmas is comin'. I can' believe' this." Yangus said as he stared at the window seeing snow falling.

"You know for some reason i'm having the same feeling." The Dragovian lord said.

* * *

 **Far away!**

In a space station was somebody with Goten's hair, a darker skin tone, wearing gray and black Battle Armor, a brown furry belt, and a red scouter. He was staring at something on a screen **_"Dragon Soul!"_** A voice said on the screen. Then the screen showed Alistair II and Raditz fighting. _"W-WHAT!? I'LL BLOCK IT!" "I'M PUTTING ALL MY DRAGOVIAN POWER IN THIS MOVE!"_ Then screaming was heard. "So that boy was the one who defeated Raditz. My dear cousin Raditz." The man said as he witnessed Alistair II punch a hole on Raditz.

Soon another man came in the room he is wearing the same armor the other is wearing, have grey hair, has grey armguards, grey and black boots, and a red scouter. "Lord Turles Amond and I finally found the planet where they live." The man said. "Leave that alone Daiz. Now i want you to find what planet this boy lived at." Turles said as he points at Alistair II.

Daiz looked at Alistair II and said "A Dragovian. They live on Draco my lord." "I thought Raditz went to earth." Turles said. "He did but his pod malfunction and landed on Darco instead." Daiz said. Turles smirked and said "Good get the Turles Crusher Corps ready. Were heaed to Draco." "But Turles shouldn't we let Nappa and Vegeta take care of it?" Daiz ask.

Turles pushed a button and two voices start a conversation. _"Hey Prince Vegeta Raditz's Scouter is offline." "So?" "So maybe this planet will fetch a high price." "I'm not cut out for it Nappa let's continue to do what Frieza wants." "But Prince-" "No buts. Let's go."_ "Oh." Daiz said. "Now get everyone ready. Were going for Draco." Turles said. "Yes sir." Daiz said as they went out.

* * *

 **In the Dragovian Sanctuary.**

Daken lifted his sword to block a blow from the Dragovian Lord's staff. Daken slashed but The Dragovian Lord dodged it and pointed the tip on his chest. "Your getting better." The Dragovian Lord said. "Thank you Xeha Yui." Daken breath heavily. (A/N: I don't know what the Dragovian Lord's real name is so i made one up.) Xeha smiled and ask "Daken i must ask why can't you just relax?"

"Because do you know how bad Raditz was? If Vegeta and Nappa are stronger then i would let everyone down. Worse i'll lose my wife and son. That's why i have to do this since Emperya gave me back her son's soul for this." Daken answered. "I understand but you worry to much for this world even your family." Xeha said. "Xeha i know but i simply can't give up. Plus that kid pushing Alistair off his seat was the last time me and Jess let him out of our watch." Daken said.

Xeha with a worry face thought _Daken is worrying his friends and family. I sure hope the Goddess will help him defeat these invaders._ Soon Xeha sense something and he looked up at the sky. "Something wrong?" Daken ask. Xeha widen his eyes and said "No. Already?" Xeha looked at Daken and said "Daken it appears there here already go back to Alexandria and warn everyone." "I'm on it! God Bird Son!" Daken said as he transformed into Emperya's son and flew off.

Xeha thought _Daken may the goddess watch over you and your family._

* * *

 **In Fareberry.**

In Fareberry's square was six spacepods landing as people surrounded them then they opened and six people stepped out. One was Turles, another was Daiz, one looks like a alien cyborg wearing sliver armor, a red scouter, sliver boots, sliver gloves, sliver hat, and red skin, one with a head with two bumps on it, black armor, grey cape, and a green scouter, one looks like the same except a scar on his cheek, and the last one was huge, a scar on his chin, dark red hair made into a braid, white, and brown armor, red cape, light red skin, blue armguards, and boots, and a red scouter.

They flew up and landed on the ground as the guards armed themselfs. The cyborg looked around and said as his scouter scanned the people "Nothing. These citizens are weak." The red one said "That's why there not here in this town." Daiz looked over and said "A power level over 4,500 over there." He pointed at the direction.

"Turles mind if i say hello to these people?" The red one ask. Turles chuckled and said "Go easy on them Amond." Amond lifted two fingers and yelled as a shockwave comments. Soon Fareberry was destroyed with only the pods and the pirates. "Aw yeah! Let's do that again!" Amond said. "You might as well not. It will not let us focus on the task at hand." Turles said. "Right plus Rasin and Lakasei have to attract attention to them in that place they call 'Alexandra.'" Daiz said.

"Oh right. Let's save that boy to Turles." Amond said. "And if he is in this town then that means my revenge just went up in smoke because you have to say hello." Turles said. Amond rubbed his head and said "Sorry Turles guess i wasn't using my head." "Never mind what's done is done. Now Turles what's the plan?" The cyborg ask.

"Cacao you and Amond plant a army of Saibamen near Alexandra, Rasin and Lakasei attract their attention, i'll find that Half-Dragovian's family, Daiz find the man named Marcello and kill him. Let's go!" Turles said as they went off doing their plan not noticing Daken in God Bird form watching. _I thought Raditz said 2 not 6. Aw well i didn't hear their plan but i still gotta warn everyone._ As Daken speeded off.

* * *

 **In the Tower Of Alexandria.**

 **"Kafrizzle!"** Alistair II chanted as he fire a giant fireball from his hands. He went to his knees and to the palm of his hands and breath heavily. "Good job. I think that's enough for today." Jessica said. "Yeah mommy it's to cold out here." Alistair II said. "Come on let's go honor your uncle." Jessica said as she picks Alistair II up.

They walked but then Turles landed in front of them. "Hehehe you must be that Dragovian brat." Turles chuckled. Jessica hold Alistair II tightly and ask "What are you doing here?" "Just for a little something i call avenging. I'm Raditz's cousin." Turles said surprising them. "What?" Jessica said with a angry face and takes out her whip.

Turles chuckled and walked closer. Jessica tense up and whipped. Soon screaming was heard and fighting sounds outside a forest.

* * *

 **With Amond and Cacao.**

"Why do i have to this!? It should be Daiz and you doing this not me!" Amond whined. Him and Cacao are outside the Albert mansion on a clearing. "This is just so unfair!" Amond whined. "Can you please shut up and help me plant the Saibamen!?" Cacao ask in a bossy tone. "Hey pipe down! Don't start getting Bossy on me to!" Amond yelled.

Cacao shooked his head and said "Sometimes I wonder why Turles puts you in the team." They crouch down and dig holes easily with their fingers. As they put small seeds in the holes Amond said "With all these plants around the Saibamen's power level will be around 3,800."

"Good." Cacao said. Hiding behind a house was Bangers and Mash with their weapons and their helmets. "Who are they sir?" Mash ask. "I don't know Mash but those two look weird." Bangers said. "Are they these Saiyans Daken talk to us about?" Mash ask. "Maybe." Bangers answered.

Then Cacao and Amond poured a little bit of green liquid on the holes after they cover them. "How many did Turles packed up?" Amond ask. "I think he packed 100 along with Tennenman and Jinkouman." Cacao said as they tosses the bottles away. Cracks appeared on the ground and then little people climbed from the ground.

The creatures look like reptiles, red eyes, yellow skin, green armor, and sliver claws. But two looked different. One has sliver skin, grey armor, and yellow eyes. The other with the same skin, yellow eyes, yellow claws, and blue armor. "Gigigigi." A creature spoke in it's own language.

"They look like they mean business." Amond remarked. "They always do. Their Saibamen." Cacao said. From the house Bangers and Mash looked shocked beyond disbelief. "What are those things?" Mash ask. "I don't know Mash but that metal guy said their something called 'Saibamen'." Bangers said.

"Jinkoman." Cacao said as the grey armored Saibamen tense up. "You and Tennenman will lead the lines." Amond said. "Gigi." Jinkoman croaked. "See that house?" Cacao ask as the Saibamen looked over to see the Albert mansion. "Invade that place." Amond said as the Saibamen walked over to the place with Jinkoman and Tennenman leading. Then Cacao's scouter caught something.

"Wait." Cacao said as the Saibamen stopped and looked over. Cacao then looked at where Bangers and Mash are hiding as they crouch back. Amond fired a blast at it resulting screams from them as the smoke cleared showing them. Amond chuckled and said "You know it's not cool to sneak up on people kids."

Bangers trying to look brave only ask "W-Who are you two? What are those things? And what are you here for?" "I'm Cacao this is Amond. These things are called Saibamen. And were here for avenging." Cacao said. "Avenging? You mean you two are here to avenge Raditz?" Mash ask. "Yes. If you want to know more ask our leader Turles but I'm afraid he's to busy in taking care of the Half-Dragovian's family." Amond said shocking them.

"SSHH! To much information!" Cacao quickly said. "What do you mean 'Taking care of the Half-Dragovian's family' Almond?" Mash said getting Amond's name wrong. "It's 'Amond' you twit. I ment Turles is Raditz's cousin and he wants to get rid of this Bacon's family to avenge Raditz." Amond said. "It's pronounced 'Daken'." Bangers corrected. "Whatever." Amond said. "Look what-if we keep it a secret?" Mash ask.

"You brats know too much. Tennenman." Cacao said as Tennenman walked behind him. Cacao looked at him and said "You know what to do." Tennenman nodded and walked closer to them. Bangers draw his sword as Mash lifted his stick. Amond scanned them chuckled and said. "Hehehehe if these two are wrothy enough then they might as well take on a real Saibamen because their power levels are only 650 each. HAHAHAHA THERE SO WEAK THEY CAN'T EVEN DEFEAT A TOUGH MONSTER!" Amond laughed as Cacao and Jinkoman started laughing when Bangers and Mash made a shock face.

Bangers made a angry face and said "That's it. That's the last time were called weak! COME ON MASH! LET'S GET HIM!" Bangers yelled as Mash tense up. "Yes sir Bangers!" Mash said as Cacao and Amond looked at each other. "Prepare to meet your maker!" Bangers declared. Cacao told Tennenman "Tennenman hold back a little. We wouldn't want kid blood being spilled quickly." Tennenman nodded.

Tennenman charged while screaming. Bangers charged with Mash. Bangers punched Tennenman's chin pushing him back surprising the Turles pirates. The duo charged again as Tennenman landed on his feet and opened his head while chanted **"Acid!"** as his head opened and spayed white liquid straight toward them. "Get out of the way Mash!" Bangers yelled as they got out of harm's way. They looked to see it left a long ditch.

"Whoa Bangers if we get hit by that then we would be dead easily." Mash said. "Right." Bangers replied. Tennenman charged and punched Mash's chest catching him off guard and shocking Bangers. Mash was forced to the ground. He got up brush himself off and shake with the motions reaching his stick. "I'm okay." Mash said calming Bangers down. Cacao scanned Tennenman's power and was surprised.

"Tennenman don't hold back now." Cacao said. "Cacao i thought you said-" "Hehehe It's fine Amond. Tennenman's power is actually lower than those kids. A simple miscalculation." Cacao said. Tennenman charged as a grey surrounds him. Cacao scanned Tennenman's power again and was shocked.

Tennenman charged again. Bangers dodged Tennenman's kick and kicked him away. Tennenman caught himself and charged. Tennenman grabbed Bangers' hands and preparing to spray acid on him until Mash yelled "Hey!" Tennenman looked over to see Mash hit his face with his stick releasing Bangers.

Mash grabbed his pot helmet and lay it on Tennenman's head noticing it covered his whole head. Mash hit the pot with his stick several times as Tennenman tense up every hit. Mash took his pot helmet back seeing Tennenman with a dazzled look on his face as he walks around wobbly and slowly groaning.

Bangers walked to Tennenman and tapped his shoulder as he turned and Bangers punched his face. Tennenman started to groan loudly as he use one of his claws to point at something. Then he groaned one more time and fell on his back. Mash and Bangers hi-fived each other as Amond, Jinkoman, and the Saibamen looked in shock. "Th-There's no way! Tennenman's new power is supposed to be 5,800 these kids would have been dead meat by now!" Amond said. "Your wrong the plants didn't give him strength." Cacao said. "Wh-What do you mean?" Amond ask.

"Tennenman's power was 590. Weak." Cacao said as Tennenman gets up. He points two fingers at Tennenman and chanted **"Dirty Fireworks!"** Then he fired a blast killing Tennenman as he screamed shocking everyone. "Cacao what's that for?" Amond ask still shocked. "Like i said his power was weak." Cacao said as he looks at the Saibamen. "And i bet you idiots don't want the same to happen!" Cacao yelled as the Saibamen croaked nervously. "B-Bangers! Cacao is a psycho!" Mash yelled as Bangers nodded.

"What are you two doing?" A voice ask. Cacao and Amond looked behind them to see one of the small aliens that has a scar. "Rasin these kids are in the way." Cacao said. Rasin only said "Turles ask you two to plant the Saibamen to invade Alexandria and yet you and Amond are using them to pick on kids. You even killed one of them!"

"These kids know to much!" Amond quickly said. "*Sigh* Fine me and Lakasei will keep them occupied. Meanwhile you two take care of the Half-Dragovian's friends." Rasin said as they nodded. "You heard Rasin Jinkoman move it!" Cacao said as they walked toward the Albert mansion.

"As for you two were going to play a little game." Rasin said as another one of the small aliens landed beside Rasin known as Lakasei. "A little game called 'Survival'." Lakasei said. "Um... we don't know how's it's played." Mash said. "Hehe That's not gonna be a problem." Rasin said. "Mash they ment there going to kill us." Bangers pointed out. (A/N: Put in Kingdom Hearts' Vim and Vigor' in this.)The alien Duo charged with the kids and Rasin and Lakasei disappeared.

Bangers and Mash went back-to-back and waited Lakasei appeared in front of Mash and Mash clocked him on the head with his stick Rasin appeared in front of Bangers and Bangers slash but Lakasei grabbed it with his hands and kicked him away. Bangers landed on the ground groaning in pain. Mash removed his pot helmet and hit Rasin with it. "OW!" Rasin yelled in pain as he grabbed the side of his face.

Rasin felt something run down his mouth and wipe it off to see blood. "You little brat! Your really making me mad now!" Rasin yelled. Rasin charged fast that Mash wasn't able to dodge another blow as he flew something punch his stomach. Mash cough up blood as Rasin kicked his face and he crashed into a house.

Bangers shaked his head and mange to dodge the punch Lakasei throw at him. Lakasei charged and punched but Bangers dodge them. Bangers crouch and swipe at Lakasei's legs and tried to grab him but Lakasei grab his wrist spin around with Bangers screaming and throw him to the sky. Bangers charged and kicked but Lakasei dodge.

Mash got up and wipe his mouth and saw blood. He looked in front of him to see Rasin. Rasin grabbed his neck, lift him up and started to charge a blast. Mash grabbed his pot helmet and hit Rasin with it several times before he knocked him out. Mash grabbed his neck while coughing. Mash looked at Rasin's unconscious form and decided to leave him for a while.

Bangers jumped up where Lakasei was waiting. Lakasei jumped from where he is and attempt to grab Bangers but he got out of the way as Lakasei turned. Then the next thing Lakasei knew was Bangers' sword plunge threw his chest as they both scream and hit the ground with a big thud.

Mash saw it and ran toward it. Bangers got up and saw his sword in Lakasei's chest. "Bangers." Mash said can't believe what Bangers just did. Bangers only stared at his hands covered in Lakasei's blood and ask himself "What have i done?" "The right thing." A voice said and they looked over to see Daken landing and transforming back into his human form.

"DAKEN!" Mash, and Bangers yelled in excitement as they ran toward him and tackeled him to the ground. "Okay okay." Daken said as he got back up. "Daken you wouldn't believe what happened." Bangers said. "I know it seems these guys are not Vegeta and Nappa. Their only more aliens and they destroyed Fareberry." Daken said.

"THEY DESTROYED FAREBERRY!?" Mash yelled in shock. "I afraid so. Bangers Mash did Alistair or Jessica get here?" Daken ask. They shook their heads. "Well that just freaking figures. Come on where did they went?" Daken ask. "Then went to the Albert mansion." Bangers said.

"We got to tie the other first he is only unconscious." Mash said. "You two do that i'll try to save everyone." Daken said. Then he ran toward the mansion while Bangers and Mash tied Rasin to a tree.

* * *

 **The Albert Mansion.**

Yangus laying on the floor only said "I'll tell ya tha' was the best 'esat i eve' had." "I would say the same thing." Angelo said as he cornered a girl. "I just hope Charmles will get over his fear." King Clavius said. "Speaking of which where is he?" Carrie ask. "In Daken and Jessica's room. I don't know what's in him sometimes." King Clavius replied as he sit down.

"What do you mean your highness? Your his father." Marcello ask. "I ment he bought a giant Argon heart at the bazaar. I really hope he'll just forget about his fear." King Clavius said. "That Charmles he ain't my cup of tea." Red said. "I'm so glad i'm not his wife." Medea said. "Trust me Medea i'm the same." Trode agreed.

"The Guv' is worryin' all of us becaus' of thes' Saiyans." Yangus said as he sat back up. " i just hope he would just relax." Angelo said. "I don't think that will happen." Marcello said. "ACK!" Charmles scream. Everyone face palmed and said "Oh Boy." Charmles ram down the stairs saying "Lizards! Lizards coming! A army of them!" "Don't be ridiculous Charmles their is no army of Lizards coming." Cash said.

"Don't believe me son of Golding!?" Charmles yelled. "Course i don't. Your fear of Lizards makes me laugh." Cash said with a smirk. "Shut up! I hate Lizards!" Charmles countered. "Pretty much the same." Cash said. "It sure isn't!" Charmles yelled. Cash just sticked his tongue out at him. "How dare you! If the guards are here then they would've arrested you!" Charmles yelled upset.

Soon the door was slamed opened. "What's going on?" King Clavius said as he walked toward the now destroyed door. Soon he was staring in the face of Amond. "Out of the way grandpa." Amond said. "What? Who are you?" King Clavius ask. "Were not here for this. Get out of the way granddad." Cacao said. "What right do you have commanding a king like that?" King Clavius ask.

"Get out of the way or you'll be easy pickens." Amond threatened. "Easy pickens huh? I like to see you try." King Clavius said as he crosses his arms. Amond put his hand in front of King Clavius and release some of his Ki. King Clavius was pushed back to the wall as he groan in pain shocking everyone.

"Father!/King Clavius!" Everyone yelled. Yangus said "Alright you what's the dea' her'?" "Were just here for the Half-Dragovian." Amond said. "Unless you want to end up like Granddad give us Bacon." Cacao said. "It's pronounced 'Daken' and we don't know where he is now!" Cash yelled. "Wrong answer pal. Jinkoman?" Cacao ask. Soon everyone saw Jinkoman rushed toward Cash and punched him to the wall. "CASH!" Everyone but Charmles yelled.

"Now where's Bacon?" Amond ask. "The Guv's real nam' is 'Daken'!" Yangus yelled. "Are you Marcello?" Somebody ask. They all look to see Daiz sith a smug smile on his face. "Yeah what's it to you?" Marcello ask. "Oh nothing i'm task with eliminated you." Daiz ask as he went into a stance. Jinkoman sneaked behind Charmles and tapped his shoulder making his turn. Charmles scream like a little girl and yelled "A lizard!" As Jinkoman chuckled.

"Not so fast." A voice said as they look over to see Daken. "Guv'!" Yangus said. "What took you so long Bacon!?" Charmles yelled. "It's 'Daken' fatty!" Daken yelled shocking Charmles. "What? I thought Rasin and Lakasei would've kidnapped you by now." Amond said. Daken smirked and said "Rasin is captured and Lakasei is dead Amond. Now what are you here for?" _One of the brats killed Lakasei!?_ Daiz thought in shock.

"You of course Daken." Amond said. "Sorry but i'm saving my strength for Nappa and Vegeta if they came with you." Daken said. "They didn't listen." Daiz said as he takes out a tape recorder and push a button. _"HEY HOW ABOUT A LITTLE PRIVACY WHEN I'M IN THE TUB YOU-"_ "Whoa! Wrong one." Daiz quickly said as Amond and Cacao chuckled. Daiz push the button again. _"Hey Prince Vegeta Raditz's scouter is offline." "So?" "So maybe this planet will fetch a high price." "I'm not cut out for it Nappa let's continue to do what Frieza wants." "But prince-" "No buts. Let's go."_

"I knew it! I knew Nappa and Vegeta weren't coming!" Marcello said. "But you should train." Daiz said as he crushed the tape recorder in his hand. "Now time for you idiots to die." Amond said. "What about me?" Cacao ask feeling left out. "Cacao you go tell Turles we found the Half-Dragovian. Amond you take care of them. I'll kill Marcello." Daiz smirked. Cacao flew out of the house. Amond crack his knuckles while saying "Oh this is going to be good." "We might as well take it outside i would hate hearing Rosalind screaming about this." Daken said as they ran out. "They can't run far." Daiz said as he, Amond, and the Saibamen army followed.

Charmles felt another tap on his shoulder and he turned while stabbing it with his dagger. Be opened his eyes to see Jinkoman with his dagger in Jinkoman's chest. "I-I did it. I did it! I killed a Lizard! Now i'm no longer afraid of them!" Charmles said as he pulled his dagger out of Dead Jinkoman's chest and ran to follow.

* * *

 **In the tower of Alexandria in front of the statue.**

"Hehehe your husband will be here soon Jessica. And your son will meet his grave." Turles chuckled with a smirk as he looked at Jessica. He used Jessica's whip to tie her hands, feet and use a handkerchief to gagged her. Jessica said something muffled. "What's that?" Turles ask with his smirk still on. He took the handkerchief off to hear her.

"I said if Daken gets here your going to be sorry just like Raditz." Jessica said with a angry face. "Hehe Don't worry i'm not gonna end up like my dear old cousin." Turles said as he gagged her back up. Cacao landed behind Turles and said "Lord Turles we found the Half-Dragovian." "Good and i must ask where are the rest?" Turles ask. "Rasin's been captured. Lakasei is dead. Daiz is taking care of Marcello. And Amond with the Saibamen army is going to kill the Half-Dragovian and his friends." Cacao said.

"Your letting Amond kill the Half-Dragovian?" Turles ask making a face of rage. "Uh yes." Cacao said afraid of the face Turles is making. "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO NOT KILL THE HALF-DRAGOVIAN!" Turles yelled. "B-B-But sir you want the Half-Dragovian dead!" Cacao quickly said. "I did. But he'll die by my own hand and yet YOUR LETTING AMOND KILL DAKEN!" Turles yelled as he walks toward Cacao. "Please forgive sir! I'll do anything! Anything!" Cacao said in fear.

"You have done enough. You've done your purpose. NOW BE GONE!" Turles yelled. Turles yelled as he fired a blast right threw Cacao's chest killing him and pushing him away from the tower as he screamed from the distance. "A servant disobeying orders are the worst things they'll do." Turles said as he looks at Jessica who has a shocked face on.

"But don't fret your not going to die yet." Turles said as the statue's eyes glow brightly.

* * *

 **Back at Alexandria.**

Bangers and Mash are now watching Rasin and he woked up and struggled to get out. "A special whip. You can't escape." Bangers said. "Where's Lakasei?" Rasin ask. "He's gone you can't be strong without him now." Mash answered. "Now answer this: Where's Turles?" Bangers ask.

"Like i'll ever tell." Rasin said. Soon they begin hearing sounds of fighting and they saw Daken slash a Saibamen in half. "Mash they need our help let's get em!" Bangers said as Mash tense up. "Yes sir Bangers!" Mash said as they ran toward the battlefield. "You can't just leave me here!" Rasin yelled. "We'll come back!" Bangers yelled. (A/N: Put in Kingdom hearts' 'Desire for all that's lost' here.)

Yangus hit a Saibamen with his club breaking his neck. Angelo slashed a Saibamen's chest killing him as he groans in pain. Marcello slashed twice but Daiz blocked them and punched him away. Daken slashed but Amond blocked it with his armguard. A Saibamen sprayed acid at Charmles but he dodge it and slit the Saibamen's neck.

Red stabbed a Saibamen's chest killing it. Bangers tapped a Saibamen's shoulder as it turned and got stabbed in the chest with Bangers' sword. Mash kept clocking a Saibamen with his stick as it tense every hit once Mash stopped the Saibamen walked wobbly and Mash use his stick to wrap around the Saibamen's air pipe and snapped his neck with it.

Marcello used a Gigaslash but Daiz manage to block it. Xeha teleported to the battlefield and stab a Saibamen with his staff. Daken slash but Amand grabbed his sword. Yangus used a Helm Splitter after equipping to a axe and sliced a Saibamen in half. Angelo used Multishot after equipping to a bow and arrows and hit 10 Saibamen with it.

Daiz grabbed Marcello's neck and lift him up as he chuckled. Marcello made a smirk and stabbed Daiz in the chest. Daiz with wide eyes looked down to see Marcello's sword. Marcello grabbed Daiz's neck and snapped it. Daiz fell down to the floor dead. Marcello grabbed his neck and cough.

Daken slashed getting Amond a large cut on his chest and stab his heart. Amond started gasping and fell to the floor dead. All of the fighters huddled together as the remaining Saibamen surrounded them. One charged but Yangus pushed it back with his club. Another charged but Charmles stabbed his brain. Another charge but Mash threw his stick at him getting threw it's eye. "Damn everyone were surrounded." Daken said.

Alistair II entered the village and saw the fighters. He grabbed a sword from his back and slash 4 of them in half. " **Gigaslash!"** Alistair II chanted as he slash firing a wave of brown energy slipped from the sword. 45 of them were caught in the blast. Two charged but Alistair II slash them in half. Alistair II charged a giant fireball from his hands and chanted **"Kafrizzle!"** He fired it and the remaining Saibamen were killed by it.

"Alistair!" Daken yelled in relief. "Daddy! I'm so scared." Alistair II said in his father's arms. "Don't worry about that we just need to find Jessica and this Turles." Daken said. "Onl' one questio' Guv' how can we find the'?" Yangus ask. "I believe me and Mash know where they are." Bangers said sith a smile. Everyone looked at him and Mash. "Come follow us." Bangers said.

Bangers and Mash lead them to Rasin who was still tied up. "I tell you this again: Where's Turles?" Bangers ask. "And i'll say this again: Like i'll ever tell." Rasin said. "Your leader has my wife what does he want with her?" Daken ask. "He doesn't want anything to do with her. He only wants your son." Rasin said. "He only wants Alistair why?" Daken ask. "Because..." Mash started as everyone looked at him. "Because he wants to avenge Raditz." Mash finished.

"Avenge Raditz?" Red ask. "That's weird." Charmles said. "Why does he want to avenge Raditz?" Daken ask. "Lord Turles is Raditz's cousin. He wants to kill your brat so he'll avenge him." Rasin answered. "I didn't even know that psycho has a brother." Angelo said. "It's cousin 'Romeo'." Cash said.

"Where is Turles?" Daken said. "Like i'll ever tell." Rasin said. Daken point the tip of his blade to Rasin's brain and said "Where is Turles?" "AHH! IN THE TOWER NEAR HERE WITH THE STATUE WITH RUBY EYES!" Rasin said in fear before Daken slit his throat. "A tower?" Marcello ask.

"He meant the same tower where me, Jessica, and Yangus meet at." Daken explained. "Let's go." Yangus said. "Hold on." Xeha said. Everyone looked at him and Xeha said "Daken you are going on the last part of this invasion so i give you this." As he step his staff on the ground. A glow surrounded Daken and he is now wearing armor with dragon scales on them. "The armor your wearing now is Dragovian Armor." Xeha explained.

Daken looked over his new armor and told Xeha "Thank you. Let's go to the final battle!" Then they run toward the tower of Alexandria. After they reached it they encountered some monsters like Slime Knights, Imps, and Dancing Frogs. After they reach the top they saw Jessica.

"MOMMY!" Alistair said. "Jessica!" Daken yelled with a smile as he ran toward her then Turles appeared in front of him stopping him from approaching further. "You must be the father of that brat." Turles said. "You must be Turles." Daken said. "Haha that's right i am Turles. The leader of the Turles crusher Corps. and cousin of Raditz. You defeated my henchmen and my Saibamen." Turles said.

"Let Jessica go." Daken said. "Hehe why should i? I mean i'm having a great time with her." Turles said as he trace his finger around Jessica's cheek. "Get your hands off my wife." Daken said upset. "As you wish." Turles said as he got his finger off of Jessica's cheek. "Let's go somewhere else to fight. Where there's more room." Daken said. "It's your choice you picked the spot." Turles said.

"Follow me." Daken said as he ran toward and jump out yelling "God Bird Son!" As he transformed into Emperya's son and flew off. "A bird won't outrun me." Turles said as he flew to follow Daken. "Mommy." Alistair II said as he ran toward Jessica pulled a dagger out and cut the rope all the way threw and Jessica pulled the handkerchief from her mouth.

"Are you all right Jess?" Angelo ask. "Little bit 'Romeo." Jessica said. "Wher' are they goin'?" Yangus ask. _"I'll guide you there."_ A voice said and they looked outside to see Emperya landing. They got out of the tower thanks to Alistair II's evac spell. "Emperya glad to see you again." Jessica said.

 _"Likewise Jessica i'll take you all to where their headed to."_ Emperya said. "Can you even withstand all that weight?" Marcello ask. _"I had carried somethings more heavy than all of you."_ Emperya said as she laid a wing down. They all climbed on and Emperya flew them to the final battle.

* * *

 **With Daken and Turles.**

"Almost there." Daken said. Soon they reach a part of the sky where pieces of ash are falling. _After four years and Rhaptorne's ashes are still falling? Impressive._ Daken thought. Daken uses his powers to create a field with Rhaptorne's ashes. He landed with Turles and transformed back into a human. "Really? Of all places on Draco you picked this one?" Turles ask.

"Yes right here is where i'll get the advantage. I'm glad you decided where we battle at. This is also where me and my friends finally defeat Rhaptorne." Daken said as he draw his sword. "Hehe it won't help you." Turles said as he takes off his scouter and crushed it in his hand. (A/N: Put in Dragon Quest's 'battle in the heavens' as battle music.) Daken charged and slashed but Turles grabbed his sword and threw it away.

Daken punched several times as Turles keeps blocking them. Turles sometimes punches back but Daken dodged's them. From near the battlefield Emperya landed on a small platform where everyone will see the fight. Daken kicked but Turles backflipped a couple of times before Daken ran toward him. Turles then charge when Daken didn't expect it and Turles punched his chin. Daken was forced back but he caught himself in the air. He looked around as Turles appeared behind him.

Turles chopped but Daken crouch to dodge. Then Daken turned and punched Turles loads of times as Turles blocks them and punches back a little. "What's wrong Daken? Surly you can put up a better fight then this!" Turles said as he punch Daken several times and kicked him stomach. "I saw yourself as a warrior show me your strength now!" Turles yelled as he charged.

"Let's see it!" Turles yelled as he slammed his hands down on Daken's head. They both landed on the ground with Turles chuckling. "Have you begun to test me yet?" Turles ask. "Fine if you want to see it!" Daken yelled as he charged energy. Soon a pink aura surrounded him and he chanted **"50% Tension!"** Then he still look the same. He charged at Turles who didn't expect as he dodged Daken's punch. Daken charged and punched Turles' face.

Daken punch his stomach several times before he kicked his chin. He charged but Turles disappeared and kicked his chin knocking him out of tension. Turles with blood running down his mouth only said "If that's your limet then i'm disappointed. In that case then let me show you something. My true power of a transformation that i unlocked long ago a transformation that nobody can't survive even a whole second from." Turles said.

Turles begins to charge up energy as his hair begins to stand up then he yelled as he is surrounded by a Golden globe. Then he yelled as his power exploded. When the light dimmed they saw Turles in a Golden aura with his hair and tail red and no eyes on his pupils. "It's done Daken." The new Turles said as Daken starts to scream sensing Turles' new strength. Turles charged and headbutted Daken's chin and elbowed him to the ground.

Daken looked around and heard Turles yelling "Hey Bacon head behind you!" Then Turles kicked his back while Daken yelled "It's 'Daken'!" Daken landed and saw Turles charging a blast. Turles fired the blast and Daken chanted **"70% Tension!"** as he flew toward the blast and pass threw it while it exploded. Turles fired another blast which hit Daken but was well guard by the Dragovian armor as they landed back to the ground.

"Now you should give up." Turles said. _Damn! I knew he's strong but this-THIS IS RIDICULOUS! He's shrugging my attack like their nothing. Look like i got to go 200% Tension it may destroy my body. But it's a sacrifice i'm willing go take!_ Daken thought. Soon Daken concentrate energy and a very bright pink aura surrounded him as Turles tense up. "BODY DON'T FAIL ME! **200% TENSION!** " Daken chanted. Then a huge wind started go happen while Turles only ask in shock "Wh-What the!?"

Daken surrounded in a wild pink aura charged and punched his jaw. Daken flew behind him and kicked him to the air. Charmles remarked "Awesome." Everyone even Emperya nodded. Daken flew past Turles as he fired a blast while yelling "Take that!" Daken disappeared and kicked Turles' jaw. Turles got up looking mad "Darn you!" Turles yelled.

Daken charged while Turles tried to punch Daken and saying "Wretched little Dragovian!" Daken headbutted his back. Turles charged with his fist full of Ki and tried to punch but Daken crouch and punched Turles' stomach as it cracked his armor. Turles stepped back while holding his stomach and greatly coughing blood.

Turles thought _How is this even happening!?_ Xeha said "I told Daken not to go 200% Tension but I believe now that he'll win." Turles tries to punch twice but Daken caught his fists and started to crush them and Turles keeps howling in pain. Turles got on one of Daken's arms and tried to slam his fists down on his head but Daken headbutted his face making his nose bleed.

Daken grabbed Turles and kneed his groin making his pupils shrink. He elbowed Turles' face, punch his face, kicked his side and elbow the other, he soon kneed Turles' back to the ground as he cough up more blood. Daken landed away from him. Turles thought _No! I refuse to believe this! This no way Daken can surpassed my transformation!_

After Turles got up Daken said "I'll tell ya. Your pretty confident without your transformation." "WHAT!?" Turles ask in shock. True to his word Turles saw his tail and hair are back to their original color and his hair no longer standing up. _My transformation failed a while ago and he didn't tell me!?_ Turles thought.

"What? No impossible. Nothing nothing can ever defeat me not even Frieza! You've spilled my blood i'll spill everyone's by destroying Draco!" Turles yelled shocking everyone. "Oh no! You can't!" Cash tried to reason but only to be prove useless. Turles jumped up and chanted **"Calamity Blaster!"** as he fired a beam with his hands.

Daken charged some magic and chanted **"Kafrizzle Fire!"** as he fired a beam mixed with Kafrizzle. Soon the blasts connected and Daken's was stronger and it comnected to Turles who screamed in pain as he disappeared from the sky. "It's not over yet." Daken said. True to his word Turles came back with his armor severely damaged and gis tail unwrapped.

After Turles landed he scream "NO! NO DISGUSTING REPTILE IS GONNA SURPASSED ME! THERE'S NO WAY! I'M HERE TO KILL ALISTAIR FOR RADITZ AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS: HENCHMEN WHO DISOBEYED, A WEAK SAIBAMEN ARMY, A FAILED TRANSFORMATION, AND THIS HALF-DRAGOVIAN BEING STRONGER THAN ME! I TURLES BEING PUSHED BACK BY THIS... WEAKLING!? I AM THE STRONGEST SAIYAN THEIR IS! YOU THINK I WILL BE DEFEATED BY YOU!? NO! NOT-EVER!"

Jessica cross her arms and said with a annoyed face "Now he is on a temper tantrum? Don't make me laugh." Turles sigh and said "I hate to resort to this but he's left me no choice." Daken looking serious only ask "What do you mean by that?" Turles begin to laugh and said as he powers a ball in his hand "Oh just something we Saiyans called a Great Ape!"

Turles throws the ball at the sky. Then he yelled "Brust open and mix!" As he clenched his hand. Then the ball expanded into a small planet. "W-What's this? If this is what your talking about then it's a joke." Daken said looking at the ball. "Oh you only saw the beginning! Now get ready to see the full extent!" Turles as he looks at the ball.

Turles' heartbeat begins to get louder, and his pupils turn pink. "Huh? What is he...?" Marcello ask. Soon Turles begins to laugh and growl at the same time. Then brown fur begin to cover him, he stars to grow, and he is growing fangs. Then he let out a big and loud roared. "AAHH!" Alistair II screamed in fear.

He continues to grow. His mouth and nose begins to move forward as his eyes turned blood red. His muscles begin to grow larger. When he's done ue roars like he's free. "What the!?/COR BLIMMY!/ Huh!?/MOMMY!/ _Oh My Goddess!_ /Unreal!/Incredible!" Everyone said. Great Ape Turles looked at his hands and clench them and started to chuckle. "HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Great Ape Turles laugh. "I don't really get wot's so bleedin' 'ilarious..." Yangus said.

"Forgive me Humans. But i find my Great Ape form simply incredible. I never even got a chance to use it. So this is how i'll feel if i go in it. Now do you see Daken? This is the end of Draco! HAHAHAHA!" Great Ape Turles said. "That's what you think Turles! The force of friendship will end your deranged plan to kill Alistair!" Daken yelled.

"'Deranged'? Hehe. YOU PEST!" Great Ape Turles yelled as he tried to stomp Daken but he jumped out of the way. (A/N: Put in Dragon Quest's 'Almighty Boss Devil is Challenged' as battle music.) Great Ape Turles jumped to where Daken is and tried to punch me but Daken got out of the way.

Daken kept jumping away while Great Ape Turles kept laughing. Daken landed on a platform and chanted **"Kafrizzle!"** He fired the Kafrizzle at Great Ape Turles but he just smacked it away missing the audience. Great Ape Turles punched the platform as Daken jumped away. Daken dodged Great Ape Turles punch as he tried to stomp him again. "Take this!" Great Ape Turles yelled.

Daken dodged the stomp and begin to run as Great Ape Turles followed. Daken dodge another stomp and said "This is what Xeha taught me! A Spirit Bomb! Created by Draco's energy! And your gonna eat it!" Great Ape Turles just tried to punch as Daken jumped out of the way. Great Ape Turles then kicked Daken away but thanks to the Dragovian armor it kept him safe from to much harm.

Great Ape Turles jumped to where Daken is and tried to punch him but he chanted **"100% Tension!"** To get out of the way. Great Ape Turles smacked him away with his tail. "HAHAHA! What's wrong Daken? Not going to make a move!?" Great Ape Turles ask as he jumped toward him again.

"Shoot he's big but MAN is he fast!" Daken yelled. Daken looked at the ball and got an idea. "Marcello can you blind him?" Daken ask catching Marcello off guard. "Uh... i think so." Marcello said. Marcello jumped to Great Ape Turles' face and chanted **"Gigaslash!"** hitting Great Ape Turles' eyes. "Grahh! My eyes!" Great Ape Turles yelled as he cover his eyes. Daken lift his arms up and said "Everyone this is Daken! I need a little bit of your power so i can defeat this invader!"

While he begin colleting energy Great Ape Turles yelled "GRAWW! Damn you Daken! You will suffer when my sight returns!" Soon Daken felt a lot of energy on him and said in relief "It's ready!" Great Ape Turles regained his vision and said "Run all you want i can still sense you!"

Great Ape Turles sees him and jump toward him. "Come and get it Turles!" Daken said as he gets it ready. **"Spirit..."** "No you don't!" Great Ape Turles yelled as he fired a beam from his mouth. **"...Bom-** What!? **"** Daken pause seeing the blast as he was caught in it. Daken sat up slowly. "No. It took me that long to make it now it's gone." Daken said.

Great Ape Turles jumped up and stomp on Daken's legs making him scream in pain. "DADDY!/GUV'!/DAKEN!/SWEETHEART/ _DAKEN!_ " Everyone yelled in concerned. "Whoops! Hey sorry about that looks like i accidentally crushed your legs! And now i'll accidentally crush you heart! THIS IS IT BACON!" Great Ape Turles yelled as he rushed his finger to crush Daken's chest. "For the last time! IT'S 'DAKEN'!" Daken yelled as he fired a Frizz at Great Ape Turles' left eye as he keeps howling in pain as blood keeps rushing out of the socket.

"That will teach you not to call 'Bacon'." Daken said. Great Ape Turles removed his hands and seeing he closed his left eye. "Daken you little- HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" Great Ape Turles yelled in rage. Great Ape Turles grab Daken with both hands and yelled "I'LL SQUEEZED THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" Daken starts to scream in pain as the Dragovian armor desperately tries to keep Daken from getting harm as it starts to crack.

"DADDY!" Alistair II in concerned as he jumps from the platform. "ALISTAIR!" Jessica yelled as she trys to get him but is hold back by Cash, Yangus, and Angelo. Great Ape Turles stopped and said "That power? Where!?" as he looks around. "YOU LET GO OF MY DADDY RIGHT NOW!" Great Ape Turles looked to see it was Alistair II with a angry face.

"So Daken's brat huh? Aww want to see your Daddy before he dies llittle man? HAHAHAHA!" Great Ape Turles begins to laugh. Marcello landed behind Great Ape Turles and chanted **"Gigaslash!"** "Well here he is! Say bye-bye to your daddy! AND YOUR NEXT! Huh?" Great Ape Turles ask. Then he jumped up surprising Marcello and the gigaslash nearly missed Alistair II.

Great Ape Turles said "It's no use Daken! Great Apes have great ears so you can't save yourself!" Great Ape Turles starts to laugh. Then he stopped he felt something happen to his tail. Everyone looked to see it was Charmles himself who cut off Great Ape Turles' tail. After Charmles landed he said "He's all yours!" As he ran to hide. "D-Damn it! Wh-Who did that!?" Great Ape Turles ask as he looks around for Charmles.

"No! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Great Ape Turles ask as he released Daken from his grip and starts to shrink. He kept screaming as he keeps shrinking. After he's done he is back in his original form with his left eye still closed and breathing heavily. "C-Charmles showed us the way! Yes! Yes! He's back to normal!" Alistair II yelled in excitement.

Turles looked around and yelled in rage "You... BASTARDS! YOU ABSOLUTELY BEGGING TO DIE TODAY ARE YOU!?" Turles ser his sights on Alistair II and teleported to where he is and punched his stomach. "You! Your first i'll take care of your wussy father later!" Turles yelled as Alistair II starts to groan.

"Yangus... come here!" Daken said as Yangus went to him. "Oy Guv'?" Yangus ask. "Yangus give me your hand." Daken said. Yangus did that and Daken passed his energy to Yangus. "Now make a ball with this energy." Daken said. After Yangus did that he was shocked. "Yangus please everyone is depending on you! Finish Turles off with this tactic!" Daken said. "Everyone on Drac' is dependin' on me?" Yangus ask. Then he nodded and got in position.

Turles kicked Alistair II away as he crashed on the ground. "Alrigh'! I hop' this works **Spirit Bomb!** " Yangus chanted as he throws the ball at Turles. Turles saw it and said "What The!?" As he jumped over it shocking Yangus. "No! Guvnor's boy!" Yangus yelled. Alistair II got serious and chanted **"Bounce!"** It deflected the Spirit Bomb to Turles who started screaming.

The ball exploded and everyone covered their eyes. After it stop Yangus started to celebrate "AW YEAH! WE DI' IT! WE DI' IT! WE DI' IT!" "I don't think so Yangus look." Angelo said as they all looked to see Turles greatly wounded landed near them. Angelo went to him and said "It's alright everyone he's dead. We just got to cremate him." Turles opened his eye and said "Your not burning my body idiot!" Everyone sas shock as Turles slowly gets up.

"I admit you really did a number on me but i'm the strongest Saiyan. Nothing can keep me down." Turles said as he smacked Angelo away as he starts groaning. "I'll take care of you later." Turles said as he looks at Alistair II, Yangus, and the bashed up Daken. "Me really being wounded by useless trash! It hurts my pride. I had enough of these stupid little games!" Turles yelled as releases his energy.

Everyone was blown away except Emperya and Xeha. Turles looked around and said "That was pathetic! Weak!" Turles slowly walked toward Alistair II and said "If Daken's brat can transform into a dragon then i'll really be in trouble." He charges energy and was about to fire until he heard a battle cry and looked over to see Charmles.

Charmles slashed his back as he landed on the ground. "You... you've cut me!" Turles yelled as he fell down. Charmles got up and saw Turles down for the count. "Hehe. YEAH! I GOT HIM! HAHA TAKE THAT YOU CLOT YOU CAN'T BEAT THE GREAT CHARM-'LAY'! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT A FIGHTER WORTH FIGHTING!" Charmles said as he starts to laugh.

He stopped once he saw Turles getting back up. "What did you call me? Clot eh?" Turles ask looking mad. Charmles has a face of horror and slash Turles a couple of times while he dodges them as he starts to come closer. Charmles fell down losing his dagger and quickly said "Whoa! Hey i was just kidding! Hehe. Sorry about hitting you like that and sorry about your tail but-" "What? You... Your the bastard that cut off my tail!?" Turles ask. "Uh yeah but hey let me-" "You imbecile!" Turles yelled.

Then Turles kicked him away as he crashed into the ground. Xeha landed near Alistair II and said "Alistair I understand now you are my reincarnation. You must unlock your dragon form." "How am i gonna do that?" Alistair II ask. "I will make a sacrifice i will kill myself giving you my power and the ability to go to your Dragon form." Xeha answered.

"Who's going to be the Dragovian lord if your gone?" Alistair II ask. "That will be you now hold still." Xeha said. Xeha pointed his staff on Alistair II's chest and plunged it threw him as he gasp by the pain. "Now now just hold still." Xeha said as he pulled his staff out of Alistair II's chest.

Xeha then pointed his chest and stabbed himself with it. The staff glowed before it pulled it self out of Xeha's chest as he dissolves. Xeha's essence rushed in Alistair II's wound as Turles looked over to see it. Alistair II soon feel a lot of power in him as he grab Xeha's staff then he started to change.

Now Alistair II changed into a Darksteel Dragon. Alistair II roared as he flew toward Turles. (A/N: Put in Kingdom Hearts' 'Darkness of the unknown Xemnas' as battle music.) Turles dodged his jaw. Alistair II rushed to Yangus as he rolled out of the way. Alistair II then begins to charge a flame breath at Carrie, Cash, Emperya, and Medea. "Stay away!" Carrie yelled in fear. "Alistair snap out of it!" Cash yelled. "Alistair!" Medea yelled.

 _"Alistair!"_ Daken in his head said as Alistair II stopped what he is doing. _"Alistair not us! The Saiyan you have the kill the Saiyan!"_ Emperya yelled. **"Tur-Les."** Alistair II in his dragon voice said. He turned to Turles who is glaring at Emperya. "Why you! Oversize bag of feathers!" Turles yelled as he looks at Alistair II.

"Wow ether were lucky or there's still Alistair in him. His human side is putting up one heck of a fight." Cash said. Alistair II fired his breath which Turles dodged it. He rushed toward him as he starts to run. "His dragon form won't burn out for at least another hour. I have to find someway to beat him now before it's to late." Turles said.

Alistair II roar immensely as Turles dodged it. Turles fired a blast at Alistair II's chest. Alistair II roared and started to change back as Turles was caught in it as he was pushed back to the ground with Alistair II crushing him. Everyone gather around to see Alistair II completely naked with Turles underneath him. Carrie, Medea, Red, and Emperya looked away.

Turles opened His eyes to see everyone. "You lose Turles." Bangers said. "Now good bye." Angelo said as he stabbed Turles threw his chest and his heart killing Turles instantly. Jessica cast fullheal on Daken as he went to pick up Alistair II in his arms. "Umm... we should get back." Daken said as everyone nodded.

* * *

 **Alexandria.**

"Whoa. So i defeated Turles thanks to Xeha's power?" Alistair II ask. "Yes Alistair." Jessica said. Daken in his regular clothes is slicing a piece of ham. "There we go." Daken said. "Merry Christmas everyone." King Clavius said. "Merry Christmas." Everyone said. "Ho-Ho-Ho." A voice outside said that was follow by jingling bells. Everyone looked outside to see a man with a few reindeer and a sled as he waves at them.

"Santa!" Alistair II said. "Ho-Ho-Ho Merry Christmas!" Santa said as he speeded off.

* * *

 **On another planet.**

"My lord Turles and his team are offline."

"Really now?"

"Yes Paragus should you let Broly fell prey to them?"

"Hm let me think about that. Hehehe... GWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **There you go Greymon! Be sure to review!**


End file.
